Seize The Moment
by Minttown1
Summary: Sara’s hat inspires Grissom and a revealing conversation.


TITLE: Seize The Moment

  
AUTHOR: Minttown1/Amber

  
RATING: PG  
  
CATEGORY: SRA, G/S UST

  
SPOILERS: None.  
  
SUMMARY: Sara's hat inspires Grissom and a revealing conversation.

  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI or the associated characters. I should, after everything I've done for them this weekend. (Alben's a funny name, by the way.) But I don't, just thought I'd let you know.

DEDICATION: To Devanie, as always, for help and support and encouragement. And to Sam and Shawn, for pulling me through one of the hardest weeks of my life. Things really fell apart for me on Monday, and I love you two for being there.

~*~*~*~*~

"Did you just take a picture of me?"

It was a reasonable question. It would have been easy to answer, if the answer were _no_.

The problem was, he _had_ just taken her picture, and he had no intention of telling her that.

It had been completely impulsive. Sometimes, rarely, he did do impulsive things.

He was not going to lie to her, so he ignored her question.

"Grissom, you did. I heard the film advance."

He looked up at her. How could he have resisted taking that picture? She looked beautiful today. Even more, she looked absolutely...

__

Like Sara, he thought. Black slacks, white shirt, blue windbreaker. She was also wearing a black scarf and her favorite black watchcap, more because she was fighting off a cold than because of the weather.

It had really been the hat that made him take the picture. It was something he identified with Sara, with their stolen moments at the ice rink, with this time in their relationship.

  
If it could be called that.

"Yeah. I took your picture." He put the camera back into its case and started to pack up their supplies.

"Why would you take a picture of me?" she asked, curious.

  
_Because I know that I'm going to lose you someday. That you're going to get it into your head to leave and actually go._ The thought came without his permission. "Because I like your hat," he offered instead.

"My hat?" she asked, following him as he carried their things back to the Tahoe. "I wear this hat all the time."

He wondered why she was allowed to touch him, but he was not allowed to take a picture of her. He wondered why he even wanted a picture of her, told himself that he had no idea., but he knew exactly why.

"Grissom, you couldn't care less what I wear." She was annoyed, but whether that annoyance stemmed from his excuse or his lack of caring, he could not guess.

"You're right. It doesn't matter," he said.

She just stared at him for a long moment. Being the subject of someone's study made him uncomfortable. She finally spoke, softly. "Haven't you ever wanted to kiss me, Grissom?"

There was no good answer to that question, so he stayed silent.

She smiled, tight-lipped and a little sad. "It's okay. I know you have."

She shook her head and moved to climb into the passenger seat. He got in, and watched her shake her hair free. Instead of starting the car, he stared straight out the windshield and asked, "Have you?"  
  
"Have I what?" she asked.  
  
"Never mind." He turned the key in the ignition, and nothing happened. "I'll call someone," he told her, reaching for his cell phone.

"Okay. Can I have your coffee?" she asked, indicating the thermos lodged between the seats.

"Yeah." After he made his call, he turned back to her. She had rolled up her scarf inside her hat to make a makeshift pillow and leaned sideways against the door, her knees drawn up to her chest. She was watching him.

"Yes," she said.

"What?"

"Yes, I have. Not only have I wanted to, but there are several occasions when I almost did."

"Really?" he asked, startled.

She smiled, then closed her eyes. "When's our ride getting here?"

He checked his watch. "A few minutes yet."

"Hmm. If I weren't sick I might seize the moment here."

He could not tell, with her eyes closed, whether or not she was being serious. And he was not going to ask. They sat in silence until another car pulled up alongside theirs.

  
"It's Nick," he told her. He watched as she sat up and the scarf and watchcap rolled to the floor. He leaned over to pick them up, and handed her the balled up scarf. The watchcap he carefully pulled down over her ears, taking the time to brush her hair back behind her shoulders. She gasped when his fingers touched her neck. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, pulling back.

She looked at his face, nervous and apologetic. "Don't be. If Nick weren't watching us, I _would_ seize the moment."


End file.
